tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Cian Shannon
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and is coming soon. Cian "Ian" Aidan Shannon, Ph.D. is a astrophysicist and mechanical engineer from Earth, he's a fairly new member of SG-2, the secondary team of Stargate Command. He was formerly working at Area 51, working on Ancient technology. Due to his background in mechanical engineering, during his time at Area 51, Ian has made considerable progress with studying and re-creating ZPMs, though he's yet to have success. He continues his research at the SGC, making steady progress with the help of the science team there. Biography Background information 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015 2016 2017 Alternate realities Alternate timelines Personality and traits Relationships Gillian Masters Family Russell Conrad Russell "Russ" Conrad is Cian's father. An American, Russell was born in Minnesota to Lawrence and Cassandra Conrad, both of whom died before Cian was born. Russell met Cian's mother while at university in Dublin. Cian was raised by his father from the age of eleven, after his mother's death. Russell was not great at relating to his son, he cared about Cian but had trouble understanding him in a lot of ways. While Russell was a lover of more traditionally "manly" pursuits, he had trouble understanding Cian, he couldn't understand why would want to spend the majority of his time building models or with his nose stuck in a book, not to mention trying to get his head around his autism. It wasn't for the lack of effort, however, despite being unable to relate he genuinely cared for his son. The two aren't worlds apart, however. Russell was a mechanic, and while Cian would eventually go into a slightly different pursuit for one of his specialisations, they bonded over their interest in how things worked. In fact, Russell taught his son a lot of what he needed to know. However, he soon realised that his son's knowledge of the subject was far expanding beyond his own. Meadhbh Shannon Meadhbh "May" Shannon is Cian's mother. Marie Conrad Michael Conrad Eoghan Shannon Frank McLennan Friendships Dianna Shao Colonel Dianna Shao Michael Sands Major Michael Sands Ash'aka Ash'aka is a Tok'ra symbiote, and a fellow member of SG-2. Nicknamed "Ash" by Colonel Shao, his expertise is in the history of several Milky Way worlds and their inhabitants' cultures. He joined the SGC several years ago, as an effort to greather sablise the Tau'ri/Tok'ra alliance. Ash took a while to acclimatise to living with the Tau'ri, but by the time Cian was on the scene was already used to it, though he was occasionally bewildered by certain human actions. Cian and Ash got on well, if mainly because of the fact they were the "nerds" of the group. Doren Doren is a human, initially from a planet called Aurella, he is the volunteer host to the Tok'ra Ash'aka, and a fellow member of SG-2. Sam Carter Sam Carter Rodney McKay Rodney McKay Radek Zelenka Radek Zelenka Behind the Scenes Category:Stargate Characters Category:Stargate Category:Stargate OC Category:Male OC Category:Stargate Male Category:Physicist Category:Mechanics Category:Stargate Command Category:Area 51 Category:ATA Gene Category:Ph.D. Category:Doctors Category:Tau'ri Category:Irish Characters Category:American Characters Category:Duel Citizens Category:SG-2 Category:Mechanical Engineer Category:Grace01121922 Category:Scientists Category:Astrophysicists Category:Civilians Category:Autistic